Beginning at the End
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: Regionals. Wes. Santana.


**BEGINNING AT THE END**

**Summary: Regionals. Wes. Santana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor.**

**POV: Third person**

**Flashback: in S02E12 "Silly Love Songs", if you look closely in the background you'd see Wes and Santana dancing! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Author's Note: Pretend that Santana didn't profess her love for Brittany. (on another note, it will be more cute if one removes the Sam factor)**

**Author's Ramblings: (I'm still in denial with that! I want the old no drama Santana back!) I'm really worried. New Directions of course won Regionals for them to go to Nationals and meet Vocal Adrenaline. Does that mean this is THE END for the Warblers? (Hence the title. Suckish, I know. I'm bad at titles.)**

**Wentana!**

_Comments and Reviews bring color into my life._

_

* * *

_

His hands were shaking, his thoughts racing, his heart beating fast. Did they pick the right song? The right blending? He started to worry. Maybe they should've done the song in G minor. Creases started showing on his sweaty forehead. He hoped to fill his fourth year high school memories with success and victory. Sure, he had been dumped by his girlfriend (just days before Valentine's!), but winning Regionals will make it all worth it. In the end, it was down to this moment. The results were in. They have done what they could. He looked at David, who gave him the same worried expression.

This was it. Their last chance.

At the other end of the stage, she was also trembling (although she will never admit it). God, if they didn't win now, she'd be like Coach Sylvester post interview. If they're not going to nationals this year, then she'll be a double loser. Loser Cheerio (make that ex-cheerio) and loser Gleek. Come to think of it, she's also a loser girlfriend, being dumped by a Jew (over Lauren Zizes. ZIZES!). Geez. Can't somebody give her a break? If they didn't win she knew which arm to break: the songwriter. One Rachel Berry.

"I'm bored. Let's just get this over with…"

He played with his fingers, trying hard to still look poised and collected at this very stressful moment. He hoped he had done his alumni proud.

She bit her lip slightly, concentrating on making everyone think she was oozing with confidence, even though she barely had any at the moment.

He stole a glance at her. She caught him staring, and smirked. He couldn't help himself but smile a little. He quickly looked away, preventing her from seeing his handsome set of teeth and the blush forming on his cheeks. As she looked on at the back of his head, a small smile started curling at the edges of her lips.

She can't believe she's actually (though subliminally) flirted with him, even at that moment. She shook her head; she'd flirt with any guy at any moment.

On the other hand, he wasn't just any guy…

He can't believe he's actually blushed at the sight of her, ESPECIALLY at that moment. He must look like a total spaz that time, being all giddy over some girl.

Well, for one, she wasn't just some girl…

"Congratulations…"

Their heads went back. His breathing stopped; hers as well.

"New Directions! You're going to Nationals!"

Squeals broke the silence in the amphitheater. Brittany grabbed her and they started jumping around. The whole club was in smiles as they formed a group hug. She laughed out loud.

He put on his infamous tight-ass indifferent look and just stood there and made small claps (which was hard, considering that the coach from Oral Intensity just punched the whammy out of that old lady). David patted him on the shoulder. "Well, it was worth a shot…" he said. "Yeah," he added, "We actually did pretty good."

"Good?" David smiled. "We did AMAZING!" He chuckled as he saw David do some floor tricks before consoling their bawling fellow Daltoners. His eyes caught a glimpse of Kurt and Blaine, congratulating their friends from the other team. He hesitated a little; should he congratulate them, too?

As he saw that pretty girl smiling and hugging Rachel Berry, he thought… Nah…

He turned around and walked away, but was then grabbed by the seemingly all-knowing David. As he was being dragged towards the celebrating team, David went "Let's congratulate them…"

"Blaine and Kurt are already doing a fantastic job at it…" he grumbled as he tried to pry David's hands off him. His strong friend continued dragging him. "Okay, let me rephrase that," David added nonchalantly, "You congratulate the Latina whilst I congratulate the others."

He stopped resisting.

Rachel Berry was screaming so loudly on her ear that if she weren't on an exceptionally happy mood she would've whooped the hobbit's ass right about now. She quickly let go of the big-mouthed diva before her eardrums exploded. She rolled her eyes and smiled as Rachel continued squealing over to Kurt and Mercedes. She turned to face the audience, and lo and behold he was standing in front of her with a sheepish grin in his face.

He was looking down on his feet, his sweaty hands clasped behind him, and he murmured, "Congratulations…"

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in amusement. "My eyes are up here," she said. Okay, so it wasn't as if he was staring at her breasts (which was a first, because all the other guys she said that line to were right on the spot), but still.

He took a deep breath, stretched out his hand to her, and said, "Congratulations, Santana."

She didn't move an inch. Teasing, she said, "I'm surprised you know my name."

He shrugged a little. "'Course I do…" He looked into her eyes, his hand still stretched out to her.

She couldn't control the smile from creeping out of her lips. Trying to remain cool and confident (unlike the little screaming fangirl inside of her right now), she took the offer and they shook hands. "Thanks, Wes. You guys were good, too."

His eyebrows raised in shock. "I'm surprised YOU know my name."

She shrugged. "'Course I do."

He laughed. She laughed with him.

And as David started pulling him away from her, and as Brittany started pulling her away from him, they realized that their hands were still clasped into each other.


End file.
